Sailor Moon Eternal
by Moon Shining
Summary: A new solider, an arrival of a sister and sins, along with old villians! Sailor Moon's normal life is about to do a back flip into strangeness. The universe lies on her shoulders, and one wrong move could lead to distruction, or her becoming Queen.


**Sailor ****Moon**** Eternal**

**Chapter 1**

"Usagi!" Ami shouted. "You'll be late if you don't hurry!" She shouted, her pale ran running threw her blue hair.

"NO!" Usagi shouted. "I am no going to the dentist! NO NO NO!" She shouted, curling her legs up to her chest.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Ami, I knew this would be hard. Why'd you have to say it was the dentist? Not something fun?" She asked, glancing outside. "We are going to miss it."

Makoto leanned on the wall beside the stairs. "Ami couldn't think of something fun in a few seconds over a phone call, Rei." She shrugged, her emerald eyes glancing up the stairs. "Usagi! Mamoru is waiting down here for you!" She spoke, glancing out the window. "He is coming...right?" She asked Ami.

Ami shrugged. "Mamoru said he didn't want to miss it."

Usagi, hearing Mamoru's name, dashed down the stairs. "Where is Mamoru!" She asked, looking at Ami, Rei and Makoto. "Where?" She asked once more.

Makoto put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Come on, he's outside." Rei headed to the door and opened it. The day was just as normal as ever, shining sun and no clouds. It has been this way for a long time, and the girls are happy no one has tried to catpure the world or kill the scouts. Boy, they were happy. Ami and Rei headed out first, then Usagi and Makoto. Mamoru didn't arrive yet, and Minako is late too.

"I'll be right back," Ami spoke, heading down the street.

"Hurry back!" Rei shouted, looking at Ami.

The girls remained silent until... "Usagi! Rei! Makoto!" Minako shouted. They all turned to see Minako with Mamoru and Ami. "Are we late?"

Usagi looked at them all. "Late for my... dentist...?" She asked, seeing them smile. Usagi didn't know what was really going on.

Minako laughed. "Oh, Usagi." She smiled. "Well, what time is it..?" Minako asked, looking up at the sky.

Ami glanced at her wrist. "Nine-thirty. She should be here now."

Usagi looked at her friends. "She? My dentist is coming... _here_!" She asked, glancing between her friends. "NO!" She shouted, falling over dramaticly.

They all sighed. "Usagi.."

Then, a beam of pink touched the street. "Took you long enough!" Rei shouted. Usagi looked at the beam and gasped.

After the beam vanished, a short pink haired girl appeared. She was much older than the last time they met, but was still the same girl. "Chibi-usa!" They all shouted.

Chibi-usa grinned. "Heya!" She spoke, looking behind her. "Puu should be coming too."

Usagi looked at Chibi-usa. "Setsuna? Sailor Pluto?" She asked, Minako flicking her head.

Mamoru picked up Chibi-usa. "Good to have you back here, Chibi-usa."

Makoto smiled at Usagi. "Gosh, your face is in total shock. Did you really think that today you were going to the dentist, Usagi?"

She sighed softly. "Well, Ami made it sound like I was!" She whined.

Rei and Ami laughed. "Usagi, you are way to gullable." Rei laughed.

"I am not!" Usagi shouted, meeting eye's with Rei.

Rei shouted back, "am too!"

Usagi and Rei glared at each other before Chibi-usa said, "Rei, Usagi.. Something is wrong."

They all went silent and stared at Chibi-usa. "What's wrong, Chibi-usa?" Makoto asked.

She sighed then looked at Mamoru. "Don't you feel it?" She asked, looking at everyone.

Rei rubbed her neck. "If something was wrong, I would have sensed it."

Chibi-usa sighed. "Something is very wrong.. Where's Puu?" She asked, looking at the little key in her hand. "She should have gotten here by-" She stopped, looking at the spot where her beam was. "Look!"

Everyone looked, and to their surprise, there was a mark there. "Hmm..." Mamoru looked at the mark. It was an upside down cresent moon. "Have we seen this before?" He asked.  
>Usagi gasped. "The black moon." She whispered.<p>

Chibi-usa looked at Usagi. "It can't be! They were destroyed on my first trip here!"

Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako exchanged glances. "It sure does look like the Black Moon." Ami spoke. "But, Chibi-usa is right. Usagi and Mamoru destroyed them."

Makoto and Minako nodded. "Yea, we watched Wiseman get killed."

"Maybe the Black Moon isn't under Wiseman..." Rei spoke, putting her pointer on her lip.

Ami looked at the mark. "Then, how are they here? Didn't they all understand that Earth isn't a place to medle with?" Ami spoke, glancing at Usagi.

"Prince Demando..." Usagi mumbled, glancing at the mark. "Are you still...alive?"

Everyone remained silent. "Maybe, I think we should scout out the town, make sure that they aren't hiding and this is just a fluke." Makoto spoke. "We'll go together and Usagi can take Chibi-usa. Mamoru can check other places."

They nodded and headed their own ways. Chibi-usa and Usagi headed off to the school. "So, Usagi, miss me for the past three years?" She asked.

Usagi nodded, trying to forget what happened. "Yes." She smiled. "How was the future?"

Chibi-usa shrugged. "Boring, still. Mama says I _still_ need training, even after what we went threw!" Chibi-usa sighed. "But, this whole Black Moon thing might prove to help me out." She smiled.

But, Usagi couldn't smile. Just even thinking of the Black Moon throws her off. "Yes." She spoke. "Chibi-usa..." She started.  
>"Yes, Usagi?"<p>

She looked at Chibi-usa. "If the Black Moon is still.. there, why do you think they sent that mark?" Usagi asked. "I mean, all of them were killed."

Chibi-usa nodded. "True, but maybe there is a new rule on the Black-"

A loud scream filled the air. "Huh?" Usagi grunted, turning the courner to the street. It was awefully still, and a boy with indigo hair stood, choaking a girl.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" He asked, his grip tightening.

Chibi-usa and Usagi exchanged glances. "If it's me he wants.. he'll get me." Usagi smiled. "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" She shouted, and within a second, she was Eternal Sailor Moon.

Chibi-usa stared at her. "Eternal Sailor Moon?" She asked.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Yep, that's me! Now, hurry up and transform!"

"Moon Crisis, Make-Up!" Chibi-usa shouted, transforming into Super Sailor Chibi Moon.

Sailor Moon laughed. "Still in Super mode, eh?" She asked, looking over to the man with indigo hair. "Hey! Looking for Sailor Moon?" She asked, the man looking at her. " For love and justice. I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailormoon. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you."

Sailor Chibi Moon glared. "Hey, I don't get to indroduce myself!" She shouted.

"Shut it!" The man growled at them. "So, your Sailor Moon...am I correct?" He asked.

Sailor moon sighed. "I told, you that I am! Now, why were your terroizing that woman!" She asked.

He smirked. "Oh, well.. I have a message for you from my Prince." He walked closer to them.

"Be careful." Sailor Chibi Moon mumbled.

Sailor Moon took a step forward. "What is the message?" She asked, seeing the man hold out a letter. "Hm?"

He coughed and then read. "Dear Sailor Moon, how long has it been? Five years? Sounds right. Sailor Chibi Moon must have arrived back, has she not? Well, you must have noticed the Black Moon insignia. Yes, yes. We are all alive and well... I have healed everyone, even myself. Wiseman wasn't very wise. Now, Sailor Moon. I must give you a fair warning, since this might be your final act. This time, we shall not settle for being killed once more. We _are_ going to rule the Earth, and you'll be at my side. Love, Prince Demando."

Sailor Moon felt her heart drop. "Prince Demando..." She looked at Chibi Moon. "Warn them!" She shouted, the Moon Tier appearing in her hands. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't demonstrate my power to you?" She asked, the tip of the Moon Tier glowing.

"So I can report back..." He spoke.

Sailor Moon looked at him. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She shouted, the light beams barly missing. He was gasping for breath. "No, tell Prince Demando that once he sets foot on Earth, he'll be destroyed!" She shouted, unsure of ehr words. The man vanished and time ticked on. Sailor Moon ran off, shifting back to her human form.

"Usagi!" Chibi-usa shouted, running to her. "What's wrong?" She asked while Usagi ran past her. "Usagi!"

She kept running, hoping no one would see her tears. "Prince Demando...why do you want Earth so badly?" She mumbled, stopping. "I thought we talked about this...How Wiseman was using you..." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Do you really want Earth..?" She asked, looking up. "I hope you don't."

Usagi stood there, staring up. Meanwhile, from Nemesis, Prince Demando was looking down at Earth. "Soon, Sailor Moon, Earth will be mine."

**Chapter 2**

Usagi entered her house. Chibi-usa had already been in, she could tell; the whole house smelt like sugar. Usagi headed up the stairs to her room, wanting to talk with Luna. "Luna!" She shouted, closing the door.

Luna, the black cat, yawned. "Yes, Usagi?"

She sat on her bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Luna hopped on the bed and looked at Usagi. "Tell you what?"  
>The room was still. "About the Black Moon, how they are still alive." Usagi spoke, looking out the window. "When Chibi-usa came...there was a black mark on the ground..a black cresent."<br>"Usagi, I had no clue-"

"Yes you did!" Usagi shouted, her eyes watering. "If he's still alive, then we failed!" She looked at Luna.

Luna looked at the ground. "Usagi.. I did know, but I swore they wouldn't try to do anything..." She mumbled, seeing Usagi look away. "But, it gives you no right to ignore me! I had to keep it hidden, for if I told you, that would have been your main focus. You surely would have failed while fighting everyone else." She spoke, Usagi facing Luna. "I will explain it all, but not now."  
>Usagi rubbed her eyes. "Prince Demando is still alive.. I watched Wiseman kill him though.."<p>

Luna looked at Usagi. "Yes, but I believe that the people back at Nemesis had a way to heal him.."

Usagi jumped. "To heal him!"

"Yes."

She fell onto her bed. "He said he was coming...and that he was going to rule Earth, with me by his side.. Should I worry?"  
>Luna sighed. "Usagi, you shouldn't. You've grown much stronger since you encountered them, the ginzuishou is even stronger." Luna spoke.<p>

"Yes, but..." Usagi stopped.

"Usagi! Dinner!" Chibi-usa shouted.

"We'll finish this after dinner" Usagi stood and looked down at her cat. She looked so confused and worried. She turned on her heels and slowly walked down. "Mama!" She said, seeing no on there. "Chibi-usa? Where is everyone?" She asked.

Chibi-usa looked at Usagi. "They went out to eat. I made dinner!" She smiled, pointing at the two plates on the table. "Makoto is a really good teacher!" She headed over to her seat. "Sit!"

Usagi unwillingly sat and looked at the plate. It held salad. "Heathly food?" Usagi asked, wishing she had ice cream instead.

"Of course! With the Black Moon and all, we got to be heathly!" Chibi-usa smiled and began to eat. She seemed to like the salad, for she gobbeled it up. Usagi, on the other hand, wanted to starve. Salad, or anything heathly, wasn't on her to-eat list. She dispised it. When Chibi-usa finished, she finally ate. It was just a plain and normal salad, nothing irregular. "Hey, I made some carrot cake, want any?" She asked.

Now, Usagi felt like barfing. Carrots were on her do-not-ever-eat list. "Chibi-usa!" She shouted. "How can you put carrots into a cake!" She growled, seeing her laugh. "What?"  
>"Calm down, Usagi. I don't like carrots either." She smiled and sat down. "Buttt, I made pudding!" Chibi-usa grinned.<br>Rolling her eyes, Usagi finished her salad and Chibi-usa got the pudding.

"I can't believe she is fifteen! She still acts like she is ten!" Usagi told Luna. "Her hair is still short, and she's still short too... When I was fifteen.." She trailed off, remembering the past when she was younger. What crazy times. Fighting every day, failing exams, normal. Now, it's just...boring. "She's almost in highschool!"

Luna plopped herself on Usagi's bed. "Keep in mind, it has been about three years, since she left." Luna spoke, looking at Usagi. "So, let's get back onto our topic, Usagi."  
>She tilted her head, her blonde hair following. "Topic? What- ohh... That." She mumbled, looking out the window. "Even if I have gotten stronger, the other scouts haven't. They are still in Super Scout form.." She glanced at Luna. "How do I help them become...Eternal?"<p>

Now, this was perplexing. "Eternal Sailor Scouts... Hmm.." Luna glanced at the silver cresent outside. "I guess, the same way they did to you."

"Same way? That was all of them! I'm only me!" Usagi shouted, curling her hands up. "I just don't want them hurt.."  
>Luna hopped over to Usagi. "Don't worry.. They'll be -" Her ear twitched and she dashed to the window.<p>

"Luna?" Usagi followed the black cat and looked out. "What?"  
>"Don't you see it?" Luna spoke, looking at the spot Chibi-usa appeared at. "There's another insignia."<p>

Usagi rubbed her eyes and looked. Yes, there was another sign. It looked like a reversed 's' with two slash marks. The sign was a dark green. "What's that?" She asked Luna.

She kept her eyes on the mark while Luna spoke. "I don't know, but I'll have to talk to Artemis about this. Usagi, take a picture for me, will you?" Luna asked.

Usagi nodded and grabbed her bunny camera. She clicked the round button and the camera flashed. "There." She spoke, handing the camera to Luna. She nodded and did a few things, and the picture printed out from Usagi's printer.

"I'll be back, go ahead and rest. You'll need it." Luna snatched the picture and headed off to find Artemis.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. "Maybe I should call Crossroads Junior High and tell them Chibi-usa will be coming..." She talked to herself. "Nah, Mama can do that." She fell onto the bed and stared at the ceeling. She was lost in thought about Mamoru.

But, some how, Prince Demando entered her thoughts. It was about his third eye, the one that almost controled her. She couldn't stop thinking of that, and Mamoru was the one who freed her. What if he couldn't this time? What if.. The Black Moon is even stronger than her? Usgai curled up into a small ball and begged for things to go away.

She woke up by a scream. Not knowing who is was, she rushed out of her room. First, check up on Chibi-usa. She bolted up the stairs to the attic, where Chibi-usa use to stay. "Chibi-usa!" She said, seeing her looking at a strange blue globe. It was descorated with stones and ribbon. "What is this..?" She asked, looking at Chibi-usa's face. A silly smile was stuck on it, and a twinkle shone in her red eyes.

"It's Helios!" She cried, hugging the globe. "He's returned!"  
>Usagi walked over. "Helios, the Pegasus?" She asked.<p>

Chibi-usa glared at her. "Yes, now go!" She shouted, wanting some private time. Usagi exited the room.

The globe began to glow and instead of Pegasus appearing in the globe, he appeared outside, in Chibi-usa's room. "Chibi-usa." Helios mumbled, smiling.

Chibi-usa flings her arms around him. "Helios!" She whined, leaning her head on him. Since of the three years that have past, she is much taller. Helios is barley taller than her.  
>"My small girl has grown very much." Helios spoke, Chibi-usa letting go of him.<p>

"Why'd you come! To visit?" She asked, smiling and holding her hands together.

Helios nodded. "To visit and to help." He smiled.

"To help?"

"Yes, I sensed some bad dreams in Usagi.. I looked and saw the Black Moon." Helios spoke. "It seems they have appeared once more, have they?"

Chibi-usa nodded. "Yes, they have... Usagi is really bothered by it." She spoke, looking at the stairs.

Helios looked at Chibi-usa. "It seems to trouble you as well."  
>She jumped up lightly. "Me? Oh, hum, it kind of does... They turned me into a monster last time." She spoke, ploping on the bed. "They made me the Black Lady.."<p>

"Black Lady?" Helios asked. "How odd, I've never heard of that before."

Chibi-usa hung her head. "Because no one wants to remember it.."  
>Helios put his hand on her back. "Don't be sad, Chibi-usa. I'll be here when ever you, or the scouts, will need me." He spoke, kissing her head. He then dissipeared.<p>

Chibi-usa's face glew a bright red. "Oh, Helios.." She mumbled, closing her eyes to sleep.

Usagi was still in her room, trying to figure out a way to change the other's to their Eternal forms. "How is this so hard.." She grunted, folding her arms. "They did it for me, no problem.." She sighed. "Maybe, I just need to experiment... Like with what, though? The Moon Tier maybe.." She mumbled, falling on her bed. "Or the ginzuishou can help.." She finally mumbled before drifting off into a dream-less sleep.

**Chapter 3**

"Chibi-usa!" Usagi screamed, looking at her bunny slippers. A few days have passed and things have been normal, or somewhat. No attacks from the Black Moon, which made Usagi happy. Chibi-usa has fit right into Crossroads Junior High and it seemed like she never left. "CHIBI-USA!" Usagi screamed louder.

"Hush up, Usagi!" Her mom shouted to her as Chibi-usa ran down the stairs.

They exchanged glances. "What did _you_ do to my slippers?" Usagi asked, showing them to Chibi-usa. Over the white 'furr' was paint and tear marks.

Chibi-usa rubbed her neck nervously. "Art project?" She asked.

"UUGH!" Usagi groaned, Chibi-usa taking off. "Get back here, Chibi-usa! You'll pay for making my bunny slippers your art project!" She shouted as she ran after her.

"Usagi! Calmm doooowwwn!" She called, running around the house with Usagi chasing her.

Usagi's mom was standing at the door, a hand on her head. "Both of you, stop chasing each other around and get to school!" She ordered, the two girls stopping.

"Yes, mama." They groaned, walking out the door. "Usagi, I'm sorry, ok?" Chibi-usa spoke after a few minutes of silence.

She looked down to the pink haired girl. "I might forgive yo- hey, look." Usagi said, pointing to a girl talking to the principal. "New student, like you, Chibi-usa." She spoke, looking at the new girl. She had long brownish red hair and lavendar bangs. She was short, just like Chibi-usa. Her eyes were a strange slate gray and her skin was utterly pale. The girls eyed her before Chibi-usa walked up to the girl. Usagi followed.

"Hello, Chibi-usa and Usagi, this is Toshima Leme." He spoke, his eyes looking at Toshima.

Chibi-usa grinned. "Hello Toshima! I'm Chibi-usa and this is Usagi." She spoke, Toshima eyeing the two girls. Her bangs covered one eye and her other was almost closed. Chibi-usa kept staring at her.

"Nice to meet you, Chibi-usa and Usagi.." Toshima softly spoke, her eyes looking at the ground. "Can she show me around..?" She mumbled, her gray eyes glancing at Chibi-usa.

"Sure thing Toshima! Bye, Usagi!" She waved, walking next to Toshima. Usagi left for school and didn't think about Toshima. But, Chibi-usa did. "So, where'd you move from?" She asked.

Toshima glanced at Chibi-usa, her lips in a thin line. "France." She mumbled, looking at the ground. "Paris."

Chibi-usa's face had a large grin on it. "Paris? That's soo cool!" She spoke, looking at Toshima. "I've been here for a bit.."

She glanced at Chibi-usa. "He said you were new as well," Toshima muttered, Chibi-usa's face getting pink.

"I had to live with my aunt for a bit.." She lied, rubbing her neck nervously. "But, enough about me. Why'd you move here?" Chibi-usa asked.

Toshima stopped dead in her tracks. _Why did I move here?_ She asked herself. "Uh,uhm.." She mumbled. "Job, ya, dad's job." She lied.

Chibi-usa nodded. "Cool, what does he do?" She asked.

_Why does she have so many questions!_ Toshima thought. _I don't remember anything!_ She smiled softly. "I can't tell."

Chibi-usa nodded. "Oh cool, must be soo important!"

"Yea, he sure is.." Toshima lied. She heard the bell ring and looked at Chibi-usa. "Well, I gotta run... I'll see ya around.." She mumbled, feeling her head pound. Toshima walked off, leaving Chibi-usa behind. She made it seem like seem like she was going to a class, but she darted off in a different direction. Toshima walked as fast as she could, till she got to a park. No one was there, which made her happy. She sat down on the grass and put her head inbetween her knees. She closed her eyes and tried to will the heacache away. No affect. Instead, her mind began recalling some of her past...

_Toshima began to run, screaming. A monster was chasing her, and she was close to be out run. She closed her eyes and screamed, tripping over. When she turned to face the monster, she saw a man, looming over her. His eyes were a strange blue, and his hair was as white as snow. A black moon cresent was on his head. Toshima stared at him, her tiny body taking small breaths. She moved her lavendar hair from her face and kept staring at him. "Little child, do you know who I am?" He asked, his voice deep. ___

_Toshima shook her head. "No-No, sir.." She mumbled, slowly scooting away. He grabbed her foot and lifted her up, as she screamed. ___

_He tightened his grasp on her foot. "Well, I wouldn't expect a little child to understand who I am... I am Prince Demando, ruler of the Black Moon. Do you know of anyone called Sailor Moon?" He asked her. ___

_Toshima felt her head pound. She wasn't sure if it was from being upside down, or the name. "No... put me down, please." She mumbled, glancing at him. ___

_Prince Demando rose Toshima to his face. "I swear, you have that same aura of Sailor Senshi..." He glared at her. "You sure...?" __  
><em>_Toshi's head started to bang ever harder. "NO! Put me down!" She exclaimed, a strange glow appearing on her head._

Toshi screamed, remembering that ugly part of her life. Her head started to calm down and then she stood. Her grey eyes scanned the area and she looked up at the sky. Her eyes focused on the thin immage of the moon. She mumbled, "Black Moon, Prince Demando.. I'll be hunting for you.." She turned and headed back to school.

"New girl?" Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako asked. "You sure?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes, I'm sure... Her name is Toshima Leme. I mean, she seems really sweet and all, but there's something about her.." Usagi spoke, sipping her soda.

Rei looked at Usagi. "You sure you aren't just jellious?" She asked, moving her hair behind her ear. Usagi glared at Rei, wondering what she ment. "Well, she did just get here and maybe you don't want anyone spending time with her." Rei smirked.

Usagi slammed her soda on the table. "Rei!" She shouted, standing up. "I am not jellious!"

Ami glanced at Usagi and sighed. "Calm down, Usagi. Maybe the supermoon is making you parinoid.."

Everyone looked at Ami. "Supermoon?" They asked, all of them in puzzelment.

She smiled softly and pushed up her glasses. "Yes, the Supermoon. It's where the moon's orbit is closer to the Earth, and it looks larger than most nights. This year's supermoon is a cresent... But a supermoon won't happen for another twenty years." Ami smiled.

Usagi began to sip the soda again, her eyes nearly shut. She began to think. "Ami, will that effect my powers?" She asked, looking at Ami.

"I don't think so, I hope not. Come on, let's head off." Ami spoke, standing up.

"Woooaaaa! Look at the moon!" Chibi-usa shouted, pointing at the now rising moon. "It's huge!"

Toshima was invited by Chibi-usa to hang with everyone. And the girls could not understand why Usagi didn't like Toshima. They all really liked her. "Yes, it's amazing." Toshima spoke, staring at the moon. _I don't like the sight of it.. Something is warning me of something..._ She thought, gazing at the moon.

"Come on, Usagi! You are going to miss it!" Minako shouted, pulling Usagi towards her. She looked at the rising moon along with everyone.

That's when Usagi started to feel different. Her heart began to race, sweat started to drip from her face, and her skin got paler. Usagi glupped. _What's happening to me..?"_ She thought, rubbing her neck. "Girls.." Her voice croacked. But, they didn't hear her. They were staring at the moon. Toshima glanced at Usagi, seeing her distress. Usgai ran her hand through her bangs, that's when she felt it. The cresent moon forming on ehr head. "Amii..." She mumbled, poking Ami.

Ami turned to Usagi and saw the cresent moon. "Oh-my.." Ami spoke, running her finger of the cresent. "How...is this happening?" She asked.

Usagi looked at Chibi-usa. There was no cresent on her face. She stared at the moon and noticed something different. The pale moon was turning black. "Girls!" Usagi shouted, standing up. TThey didn't hear her, but Toshima stood up. "Don't you see it?" She asked.

Toshima looked at the moon then back at Usagi. "No..What's on you-"

Usagi covered her forehead. "What's on my?" She asked, sitting back down. She kept watching the moon, wondering if she was just picturing things. She wasn't. The moon was turning black. That's when she felt the wave of power. She fell over and groaned, feeling all the black power in her. She sat up, and rubbed her forehead. The cresent had vanished. Usagi looked at her friends, who were chatting about the moon.

"Isn't it sooo, pretty! It's soo big, and so white!" Chibi-usa spoke, smiling. "Do you like it, Toshima?"

Toshima glanced at Usagi. _That cresent... The White Moon._ She thought, the headache appearing once more. She closed her eyes and pictured the beautiful White Moon princess, smiling at her. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Usagi. _Yes, yes... She's her.. I can see it._ She thought, feeling Chibi-usa poke her. "Huh? Oh, yea." She nodded.

Makoto stared at the moon. "It's pretty cool, how are you feeling, Usagi? Ami told me about the cresent appearing.." She asked, glancing back at Usagi.

Usagi nodded. "Yea, yea, maybe it's just out of shock.. Hah." She smiled, rubbing her hair. "It's nothing big."

Was Usagi wrong, it was something big. The moon turning black, her cresent appearing, the rush of black power, it was all because of one group of people. The Black Moon clan. They finally arrived, and now they were ready to take over Earth.

**Chapter 4**

Usagi kept staring at the moon, even when she got home. Chibi-usa invited Toshi to dinner, and Toshi took notice of Usagi's odd actions. _The White Moon kingdom princess... I have found her... But, wait... Do I..._ She trailed off, seeing the food on her plate. Toshi ate slowly, then tried to think of an excuse to leave. Once she finished, she looked at Chibi-usa. "I've got to go home now.." She mumbled, glancing at her sister.

"Awww, ok. Mama, can I-"

Her mom looked at Chibi-usa. "It's dark out, dear. Let Usagi walk her home." She spoke. "You can help me to clean up." Chibi-usa sighed and said good bye to Toshi. Usagi walked out and smiled at Toshi.

As they walked, Toshi wanted to ask her about what had happened with the moon, but never got the guts to ask. Once they turned the block, Toshi and Usagi saw something. Something that neither of them wanted to see. Prince Demando. Usagi was frozen in terror, and Toshi was boiling with rage. "Prince Demando.." Usagi mumbled, seeing him smile softly at her. "Why did you come?" She asked, ready to transform. But, that's when she rememberd Toshima was there. "Go home, Toshi." She spoke coldy.

Toshi met Demando's eyes and she saw him reconize her. "Ok, be safe." She mumbled, running off. She didn't head home, instead, she watched from affar. Usagi started at Demando for a few moments, before she transformed. Toshi gasped. _Sailor Moon!_ She thought.

Demando smiled. "Ahh, I've seen that you have gotten stronger, and so have I." He smirked, folding his arms. "My third eye has been waiting for you, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon's tier appeared and pointed it at him. "And this has been waiting for you...Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She shouted, the beams lashing out to him. He simply held out his hand and deflected it. "Huh?"

He smirked and curled his hand. "I've told you... I've gotten stronger." He opened his hand and a gust escaped, knocking Sailor Moon to the ground. She hit the wall and cried out in pain. "Hmm, seems I'm still stronger."

Sailor Moon stood up slowly, using the wall to help her up. _How did he get so strong? I need some help here... Where are the others?_ She thought, seeing Demando evade a ball of limegreen light. _Hmm?_ She thought, seeing a girl, wearing a Sailor Fuku, land in front of her. The skirt was lavendar, and her boots were a dark green. Sailor Moon didn't see her face, or her hair, since a strange fog appeared. "Who are you!" She asked.

The girl did not speak, only run off. Sailor Moon wanted to follow her, but didn't. She focused back on Demando, who had been knocked to the ground. She ambled over to him and looked down at him. "Demando, don't even try to take over Earth, I won't ever let you." And she walked off, slowly detransforming. She looked around, wondering where that girl had gone off too. "Who was she..." She mumbled, walking home. "She saved me..." Usagi entered her home and headed up the stairs. "Luna!" She spoke, opening the door. Artemis was there too. "Oh, hey Artemis."

Luna glanced at Usagi, then at Artemis. "I didn't think you would be home so early.." She meowed, streching her back.

Usagi sat on her bed. "Well, Toshima didn't live far from here.." She spoke, looking at the two. "What were you two talking about?"

Artemis pushed the picture closer to Usagi. "That picture, the one Luna asked you to take." Usgai looked at the picture; she remembered the side ways and backward 's' with two dashes in it. "We are...trying to remember what they are."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Artemis, we know, let's just tell her." She spoke, jumping on the bed.

Usagi looked at the picture, then at the cats. "What does it mean? Another villian? Who!"

The two cats exchanged glances. "No, Usagi... It's a Sailor Senshi." Artemis spoke. Usagi's face twisted in confusion. "If our memory serves us right, this is Sailor X, the senshi of illusion.." He yawned then looked at Usagi. "She use to rule most of the galaxy, any thing beyond Pluto. Till Galaxia took over some of her land, leaving her Halley's comet. She was displeased about it, and then came onto the Moon Kingdom. She showed your mother and us her powers and we were in shock. She was just so powerful."

Luna nodded. "She lived there for quiet some time, I believe you did meet her a few times, Usagi. Everyone loved her so, and was glad to have her as a guardian.. Well, Choas started to appear on our watches and your mother was in distress.. She didn't know what to do. That's when Sailor X offered to defend us all. The queen didn't know to acept of not, but we knew someone had to try. So, we let her." She paused, taking a small breath. "After that, she just ran off, leaving us nothing to go off of. And then the Negaverse attacked.. That's why we couldn't recall much about her, till we saw this."

Usagi slowly began to absorb this. "Wait, did she have a lavendar fuku?" She asked.

Artemis shrugged. "Purple of some shade. Why ask?"

"I...I think I saw her." Usagi spoke, looking out the window. "I was walking Toshi home, and I saw Prince Demando.. He got me on the ground and I.. I had a hard time moving. That's when I saw this limegreen light ball thing attack him, and create a mist. I only saw her fuku... Nothing more.." She mumbled, putting her legs close to her chest. "So, you are saying this Sailor X... is like a missing sailor senshi?" She asked.

Luna nodded slowly. "Missing, yes.. We don't even know if we can find her or not.. I've heard from some of the Senshi, back in the day, she could see their human forms as well. So, if Sailor X is really here...then she already knows who you are."

Usagi looked at Luna. "So, if she gets to be evil and all, we are doomed?" She asked, standing up. "We have to tell the girls."

Luna and Artemis exchanged glances. "No, no no! We can't tell them, well, not yet at least." Luna mumbled, pouncing on the ground. "You mustn't tell Chibi-usa either. We have to find who Sailor X is first, and see if she's on our side or not."

Usagi walked over to the window and opened it. She sat on the windowsill. "If Mama or Chibi-usa comes in, tell them I took a walk."

"Where are you going?" Luna called out to her, after she jumpped down. Artemis walked over to the windowsill with Luna. "She'll get herself hurt! Get Minako!" Luna spoke.

Usagi started to jog back to the place Demando attacked her. "I have to find her!" She told herself. "I have to find her, even if it takes all night!" She arrived where Demando attacked. There was nothing left, only a mark where the light ball attacked. "Where did it come from..."

"It came from the hill, Usagi." Ami spoke. Usagi turned around to see Ami and Minako, holding Luna and Artemis. "They told us you were attacked by Demando.. But, the mark wasn't mentioned.."

Minako walked over to Usagi. "Are you ok? Must have been pretty harsh seeing him.." She mumbled, hugging her. "Usagi, it'll be ok..." She spoke, letting go of her.

Ami nudged Minako, "look, it's Setsuna and Hotaru." Usagi turned around and saw Setsuna and Hotaru. They exchanged glances for a moment.

"Greetings Princess, Mercury and Venus." Setsuna greeted, and Hotaru lookeed at Usagi's worried face. "We have some terrible news...Hotaru, want to explain?"

Hotaru nodded. "Princess, Mercury, Venus...As you all know, I only come in great times of danger... A new era of evil has begun. I sensed the great evil arrive tonight...the supermoon. Princess, did you see anything?" Hotaru asked. Usagi's blood ran cold. She recalled the moon turning black... "I'm guessing yes. But, I was awakened and told of this danger. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa is holding a meeting tommorow, maybe you all can come." Hotaru spoke, glancing at them. "It was nice seeing you three again, but me and Setsuna-mama have to investigate things, goodnight, Princess." Hotaru and Setsuna turned around and ambled off.

Ami and Minako exchanged glances. "See anything?" They asked Usagi.

"Well...I saw... the moon go black.. You all didn't see it, did you?" Usagi asked. "I just didn't want to tell anyone, I thought it was no big deal." She sighed, looking at the moon. It was still large and white. "It was when it first rose."

Minako looked at Usagi. "Come on, I'll take you to my house for some green tea, we might have to talk about this.." And with that, they headed to Minako's house.

As for Sailor X, she was still fearing that Sailor Moon was following her. She slowed down, her grey eyes wide with fear. She turned around and her brownish hair flowed with her head. She sat down and rubbed her tiara. "I hope Sailor Moon didn't see me... And connect me to...my human self.." She sighed, looking to her house. "Me... How did I ever get into this? I-I...can't even remember my past.. I just recall that day...Prince Demando." She rubbed her temples. "UGH! Why can't I just be Toshima Leme!" She mumbled, hearing someone behind her. She turned around to see Prince Demando, looming over her.

"Ah, I knew that you were something different when we first met, Toshima Leme.." He smirked, folding his arms. Sailor X stood up, her hand glowing. A boomerang shapped like a 'x' appeared. "Ahh, calm down, I'm just here to offer a deal.."

Sailor X twitched her eyebrow. "Get away from me." She spoke, rising her boomerang. "I'm not affraid to desstroy you in a second.."

"Then why didn't you destroy me when I attacked Sailor Moon? Why'd you wait for me to attack her?" He asked, getting closer to her. "You wanted to see the White Moon Princess in pain, for what she did." He smiled. "Don't you remember...? Everyone calling you weak, leaving you to die.."

"SHUTUP!" She shouted, her tiara glowing. She pushed him to the ground. "Shuttup, shuttup!" Sailor X looked at him. "I am only here for one thing, and I won't let you side track it... She'll pay for what she did, but I will never help you!" She stormed off, making sure he wasn't following. Once she got into her empty home, she destransformed, and sat down. "No... why'd he have to make me remember..." Toshima mumbled, feeling her head pound.

_Sailor X started to prepare, making sure her boomerang was all ready for her time. She knew that she could impress the White Moon Kingdom by fighting off Choas for them. She headed to the door, but them stopped. There was Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn, talking to each other. ___

_"Sailor X? Going to fight Choas? As if! She'll die once she sets off. She's too weak for anything." Sailor Mars laughed. ___

_Sailor Saturn chuckled. "I agree, I knew the Princess just said yes to get rid of her." ___

_She looked at the door, rage boiling inside her. "No...No...How could they do this!" She shouted, going out of her room. She headed off to the outside and stared at the White Moon Kingdom. "I...HATE YOU!" She shouted, jumping up. She started to float off, trying to find her way back to her coment._

Toshima sighed, rubbing her forehead.. "I have to keep calm... I have to be sane... I have to do my mission." She looked outside to the moon and sighed. "Black Moon... I will get you."

**Chapter 5**

Usagi and the girls were standing at the doors of Michiru and Haruka, which they haven't seen for three years. Luckily, they didn't move. Michiru came to the door and smiled. "Hello, fellow senshi and Princess." She greeted, letting them walk in. "Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru are in the other room." She spoke, leading them to the other room.

Setsuna smiled. "Glad you all could come.. this is very important." She stood up, her dark green hair falling onto her back. "Please, sit. Where is Small Lady?" She asked.

Minako sighed. "She is hanging out with that Toshima girl again, Usagi seems really upset about it," she chuckled.

Hotaru took a small breath. "Then, we'll have to tell her later.." She spoke, seeing Setsuna sit. "I told Mercury, Venus and the Princess that there is something wrong, but I didn't say what. After much meditation..." She paused, looking around. "I found lots of Black Moon energy flowing about.. and I was even startled to find some in you, Princess."

Everyone looked at Usagi, whose face was bright red. "Find some Black Moon energy..in me?" She asked, looking at her curled up hands. "I did feel dark energy in me last night.. but shouldn't it have left by now?"

Haruka shook her head. "I heard Hotaru mumble something while she was meditating.. It was something like 'Princess of White shall go Dark, Illusions become real...' or something like that." She shrugged.

_Illusions, Sailor X!_ Usagi stood up. "Girls, I have to tell you all something.. I don't care if Luna says I can't. You all need to know."

Everyone watched Usagi, waiting. "What is it?" Ami asked.

"There is another Sailor Senshi we didn't know about." Usagi mumbled.

Rei gasped, "another? Who did we not know about?"

"Sailor X, the senshi of illusions." Usagi answered.

Hotaru nodded. "Yes... I recall such a senshi.. But, wasn't she killed?" She mumbled. "I remember before the battle with the negaverse, she was killed somehow.."

Michiru ran her hand through her seagreen hair. "So, if she was killed, maybe the Princess met her rencarnation. What else is there?" She asked.

Usagi sighed. "I don't know." She mumbled, sitting back down.

Setsuna sighed. "Girls, please take the Princess home. We have a lot to discuss." Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami nodded, standing up. "Till next time." Setsuna smiled.

They all took Usagi and left. "What was it that Hakura said... Something about the Princess of White and illusions," Makoto spoke, looking at Rei. "Any idea what it means?"

Rei shrugged. "Well, the Princess of White could mean anything. Princess of purity, princess of light, and more. Illusions becoming real probaly means fears will become reality." Rei rambled.

"I can't get over this gut feeling I have that Usagi is the Princess of White. I mean, White Moon Kingdom? Helloooo?" Minako spoke, everyone looking at her. "What?"

Ami smiled, "that might be the first time you are right on something, Minako." She snirkerd. "Usagi did say she felt Black Moon energy in her.."

Usagi stopped walking. "I don't like this, girls. When I encountered Prince Demando, he was much stronger than I.. My Moon Tier didn't even work on him."

Rei and Makoto's jaws hung off their faces. "You saw Prince Demando?"

Usagi nodded. "Well, most importantly, the Moon Tier didn't work." Minako sighed. "That means even Eternal Sailor Moon isn't strong enough."

They all let a long sigh out. "But, Usagi, that mark you showed us," Ami started, "was that Sailor X?" Usagi nodded. "That's interesting.. She could hit Prince Demando while you couldn't. We have to find her."

Usagi was about to speak, untill they saw a bright pink glow. "Chibi-usa!" They shouted, running towards the flash of light they saw. And sure enough, there was Sailor Chibi Moon. Toshima was near a wall, her eyes shut.

"Little help here...?" Chibi Moon groaned, holding open a pair of claws. They all looked at the monster. It was half crab, half human. The bottom half was the crab. They all nodded and transformed in a matter of seconds.

"Venus, love and beauty shock!" Sailor Venus shouted, a orange heart attacking the monster. It stopped trying to squish Chibi Moon, and Sailor Jupiter went to pick her up. "That was easy." Sailor Venus smirked, turning to face her friends.

The carb monster started to get up, and one of the human arms was a transparent orange now. "Uh, Venus.." Mercury mumbled, pointing to the monster.

"What?" She exclaimed, seeing hearts fly from it's arm. They all dodged it, wondering how it got Venus' attack.

Mercury clicked her earring and a blue shield appeared over her eyes. She stared at it and gasped at what she saw. "Senshi, be careful! It's body copies what ever we throw at it!" She spoke, everyone staring at the monster.

Chibi Moon growled. "It hurt Toshima! Are we just going to stand here?" She asked, taking out a bell. "I have an idea.." She spoke, hitting the bell. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" She shouted, the bell making a soft noise.

Out of no where, Pegaus appeared. "Hey! Nise to see you again, Pegaus." Jupiter smiled, seeing the monster ready to attack. "Get out of the way!" She shouted.

The monster stared to charge after Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus and Mars. They were all screaming loudly and running as fast as possible. "Pegaus, what are we going to do? This monster copies everything.." Chibi Moon told him.

The white horse looked over to the wall where Toshima was. She had vansihed. "You saying Toshima should know what to-" Jupiter was cut off, seeing a mist appear.

The lime green energy ball was flung at the monster, hitting it head on. The girls were so tired of running, since they haven't ran so much for a while. They all looked around, wondering where the ball came from. Then, the mist cleared up and a girl stood. They all looked at her, and Sailor Moon reconized the lavendar fuku. Sailor X. Her hair was a dark reddish purple, and she had lavendar bangs. Her eyes were slate grey, and her skin was pale. "Pegaus.." She mumbled, walking over to the horse.

"Get away from him!" Chibi Moon shouted, Jupiter holding her.

Sailor X touched Peagus' head. "Why do you keep coming to me..?" She asked softly, a faint glow appearing in her hand. The glow transformed into a green rod with a purple orb ontop. "Ahh, my staff. You wanted to give this to me.." She smiled. "Thank-" she was cut off by the screaming senshi.

"Argh, Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter shouted, oak leaves flying at the monster. "Chibi Moon! Do something, quick!" She shouted, seeing the others so worn out.

Chibi Moon was about to talk to Pegaus but, Sailor X stood infront of her. She smiled and held her rod in her hands. "Senshi Eternal Make-Up.." She mumbled, the orb glowing pink. She mumbled, "Sailor Chibi Moon," then kissed the orb. The orb started to glow more brightly, and the light transformed into a beam. The beam started to go into Chibi Moon.

Sailor Moon was watching. "NO!" She exclaimed, seeing Sailor Chibi Moon glow brightly. Sailor X glanced at her and then jumpped of. "Get back here!" She called, running after her. But, then she stopped. They all looked at Sailor Chibi Moon. She had stopped glowing, but there was much different about her. The tiara on her head had turned into a silver cresent moon. Her super fuku was no longer there either. Big pink balls rested as her sleves, many layers of pink were added to the skirt. Her boots transformed into white, and the bow on her back had transformed into a pair of small wings. The short pink hair had grown a big longer, and to finish it off, the bell she had in her hands was transformed into something more like the Moon Tier, except with the bell at the top.

"Chibi Moon?" Mars asked, wondering what had happened. The monster was even interested in the new fuku.

She looked at the staff she was holding then back at Pegaus. "Am I...?" She started to ask.

"Yes, Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon." He nodded, seeing the monster lose interest. "Now, use the Moon Bell with the Moon Tier." He spoke.

Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon nodded. "Ok...how though?" They asked, the monster chasing them. "YIKES!" They yelped, looking at each other. Then, as if out of no where, the right words popped into their minds. "Moon Tier, Sparkle!" Sailor Moon shouted, seeing the Tier glow brightly. It waited for Chibi Moon.

"Moon Bell, yell!" Chibi Moon shouted, the bell ringing. All the sudden, the monster froze from the sound, and light waves from the Tier began to wrap around it. Soon, the monster was crushed.

The senshi breathed heavily, their hands on their knees. "Don't make us run so much..." Venus gasped, leaning her head down.

Sailor Moon looked at Chibi Moon. "So.. Sailor X... She made you eternal?" She asked her.

Chibi Moon shrugged, looking at the Moon Bell. "I guess so. Maybe. Wait, where's Toshima?" She spoke, turning around. "She's gone! We have to find her! The monster was attacking her for somereason!"

Mercury gasped. "I hope she's ok. Let's detransform and find-"

"Nice to see that the Rabbits have gotten a bit stronger," a voice snirked. They turned around and saw a man with violet hair. "We met before, Rabbits. I'm Jasper, and that monster was a part of my brother, Chalcedony." He smiled, jumping off the tree and landing near Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon. The senshi ran up infront of him. "Heel girls, I only wish to warn the Rabbits."

"Stop calling us Rabbits!" Chibi Moon shouted, her hand gripping the Moon Bell. "Tell us, why was that thing after Toshima?" She asked.

Jasper tilted his head. "Chalcedony's monster was after a mortal? Hm, that's interesting." He shrugged. "Sorry, little rabbit, I don't know."

Jupiter looked at him. "Now, say what you want and go!" She spoke, lightning sparking off her hands.

He sighed, rubbing the black cresent on his head. "Well, my prince said for me to tell the Rabbits that you all shouldn't trust Sailor X, after all, she gave to us your human idenities."

Sailor Moon gasped. "She didn't!" She shouted, everyone looking at her. "If she saved us, why would she do such a thing to hurt us?" She asked.

Jasper smirked. "From my memory, she wanted to see you, Rabbit, in pain. Ta-ta, senshi." He spoke, vanishing in a purple smoke.

Mercury sighed. "She knows our human forms?" She asked Sailor Moon.

"Luna didn't want me to say... She can see through our disgusing auras." Sailor Moon sighed. "Come on, let's find Toshima."

Meanwhile, Sailor X was standing in front of a female. She had ranbow hair, and dark brown eyes. Her dress was made up of different stones such as: bloodstone, onyx, and tiger's eye. "Listen well, Chalcedony," she mumbled, twirling her rod. "If you order your little monsters and your assitant to come after me again, I will not hesitated to pull every strand of hair off your head."

Chalcedony chuckled. "Aww, Toshima... So violent aren't we? You seemed to be in shock when my little crab attacked you and your friend. And you seemed awfully denfensive of the girl.. Could she be one of the Rabbits?" She spoke to herself, shrugging. "No matter, my crab gave me the information I needed. It watched all the senshi transform and it gave me their pictures." She spoke, holding up photos of them as humans. "Good work there, Sailor X."

Her od vanished and the boomerang appeared. "Boomerang Vision Swing!" She exclaimed, throwing the boomerang at her. She didn't hit Chalcedony, but she tore up the pictures. She grasped the boomerang and held her hands on her knees.

"Darn, you seem tired." She laughed, looking at the pictures. "Some day, we'll find out their human forms. See ya later, Sailor X!" She laughed, vanishing.

Sailor X's boomerang vanished and her fuku did as well. She was wearing her normal attire. Toshima fell to the ground, passed out.

"Look! Toshima!" Chibi-usa shouted, running up to her. "Oh, please be ok." She mumbled. The others gathered around her, making sure she was ok.

Something inside Usagi made her worry though. She glanced at the shreaded pictures on the ground. _Someone else was here,_ she thought. _And it seemed Toshima didn't go without a fight.._ She looked at Toshima. _There is something different about you... Could you be her..?_

**Chapter 6**

"Mamoru!" Usagi shouted, looking around his appartment. "Mamoru?" She spoke, seeing his bedroom door partly open. She slowly pushed it to see Mamoru on the floor. She gasped and ran over to him. "Mamoru!" She shouted, putting him on her lap. His eyes were wide open, his mouth hanging open, and his skin turning pure white. "Who did this? Who?" She asked, patting his cheek. Nothing happened. "Mamoru!" Then, he vanished. Usagi's eyes were watering and she wailed. A soft laughter filled the air. "Who-is-there?" She whined.

A female, with golden hair and orange eyes stepped from the shadows. She wore a white dress with seven circles at the top of it. On her forehead was a golden cresent moon, but there were seven dots around it. "Serenity, this is what you get for having my dream!" She shouted, a sword appearing. The girl swung it at Usagi.

"AH!" Usagi shouted, waking up from her nightmare. She looked around, the light stunning her eyes. "Morning...already?" She yawned. "Argh, what day is-" She glanced at the calendar. "AH! It's Minako's concert!" She gasped, standing up. "Oh no, no no! I'm going to be late!" She shouted, running around her room, trying to get dressed.

Luna poked her head in the room and noticed the frantic Usagi. "Woke up late, Usagi? I told you! Set your alarm." She spoke, her black paws landing on the bed.

Usagi kept running and soon had some clothes on. "I'm so latteee!"

"Hellooo? Usagi! You're late!" Minako shouted from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" Usagi called, running out the room.

Luna then noticed her broach on the bed. "Usagi! You forgot this!" She shouted, picking it up. But, it was too late. Usagi and Minako were already running to her concert. "Oii, I guess I'll have to deliver it.." She mumbled, hoping over to the window. Once she got to the window sill, she was greeted by a white and grey tiger printed cat. He had bright blue eyes and a cresent moon on his head. "Hmm?"

He smiled. "Luna! What a pleasure to see you again!" He spoke, his teeth sparkling. Luna eyed him, wondering who he was. "Come on! You seriously don't remember... Do you?" He asked, jumping in. "It's good to see you keep an eye on Serenity still. How's Artemis doing? Protecting Sailor Venus?" He asked, looking up to her. "Why don't you come down so we can talk. Serenity will be fine without her broach."

Luna hopped down and stared. "How do you know that? Everything you just said..?" She asked, putting down the broach.

"I can't believer you-" He started.

"Luna! Who's this?" Artemis asked, landing next to Luna.

The white and grey cat shook his head. "You don't remember either, Artemis?" He asked. Luna and Artemis exchanged glances. "I only hope the Princess won't get mad at me... I am Kakusei, the first guardian cat. My master is Princess Migaki and I only have one child... Her name is Luna." He smiled.

Luna glupped. "Wait, you're saying that you are my-" She cut herself off, glancing at Artemis. "Is this true?"

Right as Artemis was going to reply, Kakusei spoke. "Yes, I am your real father. Hahah, I missed seeing you too, my students!" He chuckled, looking at the bed. "Seems Serenity had another nightmare... Sailor X is warning her of-"

"Warning her?" Luna asked, her eyes staring at Kakusei. "About what?"

Kakusei sighed. "You really don't remember... Gosh, I first though you were joking! Fine." He spoke, sitting down. The cresent on his head began to glow. "History lesson!" He smiled, the room around them vanishing. Suddenly, they were at the Moon kingdom.

"This is the Moonkingdom..." Artemis mumbled, looking around. A little girl with golden hair was sitting by the pool of water. Her eyes were orange and a cresent moon was on her head. Her dress was snow white and had seven circles at the top, just like the girl in Usagi's dream. "Wait! I reconize her... Isn't she Migaki? Serenity's older sister?" He asked.

Kakusei nodded. "Good job! Yes, the orginal Moon Princess, Migaki. She was orginally going to be the Moon Queen, but..." He looked at Luna. "Let's see if you remember."

Luna looked at Migaki and stared. Her heart was pounding as memories floded in. "The Seven Sin Senshi..."

"Right you are!" Kakusei smiled. "She was so young.. Then her fate was twisted up. Either of you remember her 10th birthday? Well, her 20th is nearing.. And Sailor X must know of this.. She's trying to get Sailor Moon to hate Migaki... Just as she wanted."

Artemis looked at Kakusei. "Hate Migaki? Why? They are sisters."

"I-" He stopped, the kingdom vanishing and the room repearing. "I don't recall... But, I hear screams." He spoke, jumping over to the window. "It's coming from the concert!"

Sure enough, the screams were coming from the concert. One of Chalcedony's monsters was attacking the concert. Minako couldn't do anything except act normal. The others were trapped by the monster and Usagi was the only one able to do anything.

"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" She shouted, nothing happening. "What?" She looked at her chest and gasped. "My broach!" She noticed part of the monster seperate and come towards Usagi. She yelped and ran from the goo like monster.

Rei struggeled in the goo, trying to reach her pocket. "Ami! Can you get your transformation rod?" She asked, still trying to reach.

"No, Makoto can you?" Ami asked, looking over to Usagi. "Minako can't transform or else everyone will know who she is... and it seems Usagi doesn't have her broach." She sighed.

Makoto tried to free herself, no use. "I can't!" She groaned, seeing the goo attach to Usagi's leg. "Usagi!"

Usagi struggeled to get the goo off, but she was trapped. "Minako! Just get off stage and transform!" She shouted, trying to stand up.

Minako looked at the people behind her and shouted, "Go! I'll be fine!" She ran off stage and noticed most people fled, unless if they were caught by the goo. "Venus Star power, Make-Up!" She shouts, her concert clothes turning into her fuku. She smiles and runs up to Usagi. Her hands grab the goo and pull, but the goo wouldn't come off. "Argh! It won't budge!" She moaned, standing up. "Venus Love & Beauty Shock!" She exclaims, the golden heart flying at the largest goo monster, which was holding the others. The heart was swallowed in and nothing happened. "What?" She sighed, looking at her hand. "I.. how.." She sighed, curling her hand. When she looked up, she saw Sailor X in front of her. "What are you doing? Help me get this goo off of them!"

Sailor X held up her rod. "Senshi Eternal Make-Up.." She spoke, the orb glowing a bright orange. "Sailor Venus.." She mumbled, kising it. The light wrapped around Sailor Venus and Sailor X smiled. "Illusion Dillusion!" She shouted, the limegreen orb attacking some of the smaller goo. Most of the people were freed, except the Senshi.

When Venus stopped glowing, her fuku was different. Instead of one skirt, there was three layers. One orange, gold, then red. Her sleves turned into large balls of yellow. Her tiara had vanished and been replaced by her sign. And finally, the heart on her bow had turned into a golden star. In her hand was a stone sword with a diamond like clasp on the blade. The handle was elegant and curved, and was a soft gold. "What's this?" She asked, holding the sword.

"It's the Holy Blade, Eternal Venus." Sailor X responded, looking over to her. "Use it wisely, Venus."

Venus shrugged and held the blade in her hand. She stared at the sword, almost as if it was speaking to her. "I gotcha." She smiled, nodding. She held the blade in her right hand and pointed it at the goo. "Venus Holy Blade, strike!" She shouted, the blade turning gold. She swung it in the air, and a bright yellow wave attacked the goo. When the blade's wave reached the goo, it was cut into shreads. The girls were freed. Venus looked over to Usagi and noticed that goo was gone too. "Cool!" She shouted, staring at the sword. "Thank you, Sailor X."

Sailor X looked at Venus. "Just becareful with who touches it.." She spoke, vanishing.

A few hours later, Minako was gloating about her new sword. "Minako, shut up!" Rei shouted, looking at her. "I don't trust that Sailor X! She said 'becareful with who touches it', right?" She spoke.

Usagi looked at Rei. "Maybe we can ask Luna about it. Luna!" She called.

Luna and Artemis ran down the stairs, Kakusei slowly following. "Yes, Usagi?"

"Know anything about the Holy Blade?" Ami asked.

Right as Luna was going to answer, Kakusei spoke. "Ah, the Holy Blade, Sailor Venus' item." He smiled, seeing everyone look at him. "It was destined for Sailor Venus, to protect the ones she loved. I never would have guessed that Venus had gotten this strong already."

Makoto looked at Kakusei. "Who's he?"

"Girls, this is Kakusei.. My father, the first guardian, and the guardian of your sister, Usagi." Luna spoke, hearing everyone gasp.

**Chapter 7**

"What?" Usagi shouted. "But, but, but... I have a sister?" She looked at Kakusei.

Kakusei nodded. "Yes, Serenity." He slowly walked over to the girls. "I think we'll have to chat somewhere more.. formal. Sailor Senshi, I would like some time alone with the Princess. Daughter, tell the Senshi what I told you." Kakusei smiled. Luna nodded, walking over to the Senshi. "Come, Serenity, please."

Usagi looked at Kakusei and then at the Senshi. "Uh-ok.." She spoke, following Kakusei outside. "So, where are we going?"

"To my home..." He spoke, reaching an abandodned home. "Here, your sister will be coming soon." Kakusei hopped in through the window.

She slowly opened the door and gasped. Inside wasn't old and run down like the front, it was formal, just like the White Moon Kingdom. "Woa." She mumbled, walking in. The door closed itself. Suddenly, Usagi's school uniform transformed into her white dress, her princess dress. "What...?" She looked down then her hand rose to her forehead. The cresent was there. "Uh, Kakusei..? How did I-"

"Migaki won't reconize you otherwise, sorry." Kakusei spoke, sitting down. "Hmm, I wonder what's taking her so long."

Usagi looked down at Kakusei. "Maybe she's late.." She shrugged, looking at the room.

Kakusei was going to say something, but he started to growl. "Show yourself!" He shouted.

"Heel, Kakusei.." A female's voice called. Usagi and Kakusei looked towards the door. There stood a woman, or an immage of a woman. She had golden curly hair, orange eyes, a long white dress, just like the girl in Usagi's dream. "Serenity... my dear sist-"

"You!" Usagi shouted. "You're the girl from my dream! The one who hurt Mamoru!" She shouted, pointing to her.

Kakusei jumped over to her side. "Calm down, Usagi. Migaki had a reason for that dream...right?" He looked over to the immage of a girl.

She looked at Usagi. "Serenity.. Usagi must be your human name. Interesting. But, sister... Kakusei is right. I had a reason for Sailor X to implant those dreams into your mind."

"Sailor X gave me that dream!" She shouted, stepping closer. Migaki took a step back. "How come I can't get closer?"

"Sister, I mustn't be too close, or I'll be spot." She mumbled. "Kakusei, please, leave us. Go to visit your daughter." She glanced at her guardian cat, who rushed out the open window.

Usagi stared at Migaki. "You've got explaining to do!" She exclaimed.

Migaki smiled softly. "Serenity, so impish." She giggled. "Don't you remember any of our experience..? Mother must have wished for you not to remember me." Migaki touched the cresent on her head. When her hand moved off, the cresent sent a beam onto Usagi's forehead. "I was born before you, I was four at the time of your birth. At the time, the Seven Sin Senshi were terroizing the Moon. I was given a choice, to become the next Queen or.. destroy the Sin Senshi. When you where still in Mother, the Sin Senshi almost killed Mother. I did the unthinkable." She paused for a moment. "I took out my soul and put the Sin Senshi inside of me.. Then, I locked them inside."

Usagi gasped. "Is this...true...?" She spoke, tears forming in her eyes. As Migaki told her story, pictures of her old life appeared in her mind.

"Yes. What happened afterwards isn't so imporant. What matters now is that the Sin Senshi will be acting up soon. I made Sailor X implant the dream into your mind so you may hate me. Also, not be scared to kill me. But, things.. changed." Migaki mumbled, the light beam stopping. "I didn't expect this to happen, but the Black Moon has captured me."

"WHAT?" Usagi shouted, her hand slowly curling up. "Where are you now? I can get the others and-"

Migaki held up her hand. "No." She looked at the ground. "I can't let that happen, well... not yet. You've got to befriend Sailor X, for me. She is much help."

Her heart was beating rapidly. "But.. Sailor X seems so distant!"

"She's always been that way." Migaki walked over to a lamp. "Just, befriend her."

Usagi sighed. "Sure, as long as she'll help- ARGH!" She shouted, the front side of the house crumbling due to a new wind. "What the?"

Migaki's immage stood there, the wind not effecting her. "There's where you're soul has been hiding!" Jasper spoke, walking in. "Ahh, Rabbit! Didn't expect for you to be here." He smirked, walking closer.

"Don't get close to her, Jasper. I was just informing her of my doings, that is all." Migaki spoke, walking infront of him. "So, go. I will be returning to my body soon."

Usagi growled. "Jasper, please leave!" She shouted. "I'll transform if you don't go!"

Jasper looked at her. "Ahh, Rabbit, you don't scare me." He chuckled. "Well, time's up dear-o." He looked at Migaki.

Migaki sighed. "Jasper, sir, I've told you I am not done yet." She spoke, her necklace begining to glow. "Oh no..." She grabbed her chest. "Serenity! Go, now!" She shouted, looking to her sister. "GO!"

Usagi shook her head. "No way! Moon Eternal Power, Make-Up!" She shouted, her cresent glowing. Within a second, she had transformed.

"Serenity! Go, NOW!" Migaki shouted, the glow turning into a dark yellow. "Greed, please stay inside!" She groaned, falling over.

"Well, Gredd will do some good. Reminder, get back into your body when your done." Jasper spoke, snapping his finger. And with that he vanished.

Sailor Moon walked closer to Migaki. "Are you... ok?" She asked, seeing the dark yellow glow get brighter and engulf Migaki. When the light stopped, she looked different. Her dress had transformed into a short dark yellow dress. In her hand was a staff of gold with a dollar sign at the top. "Migaki..?"

"Migaki isn't here right now, doll." She giggled. "This is Sailor Greed, one of the Seven Sin Senshi, pleased to be your end." She spoke, bowing. "Gosh, this golden hair is annoying.. I can't wait till I'm freed." She chuckeled. "Now, Sailor Moon, time for your end."

Sailor Moon's Tier appeared. "No way, Sailor Greed! It's time for you to make your grand exit from my sister!" She spoke, the Tier glowing. "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" She exclaimed, nothing happening. "What?"

"Heheh, foolish." Her pure gold eyes looking at Sailor Moon. "Mine turn, Golden Money Torment!" She exclaimed, the dollar sign glowing brightly.

The light pushed Sailor Moon over. "Argh! What was that!" She spoke, sitting up.

Sailor Greed smirked. "Hey! Odd looking girl! Don't hurt Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus shouted.

Venus, Chibi Moon and Mars arrived while Sailor Greed was attacking. "Oh, greetings Mars, Venus, and... Who is the little pink girl..?"

"I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!" Chibi Moon exclaimed. "Well, Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon." She chuckled. "Sailor Moon, ready?" She asked.

"Uh.. Ok.." Sailor Moon mumbled.

Chibi Moon held the Moon Bell up. "Moon Bell, Yell!" She exclaimed, her red eyes glancing over to Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tier Spark-" She started to shout, but stopped. Sailor Greed was kneeling on the ground, grasping her forehead. "Hmm?"

She looked up, her golden eyes returning to the orange Migaki's where. "Do it, Sailor Moon! I told you, don't fear to kill me!" Migaki's voice shouted.

"Is that your sister... Sailor Moon?" Venus asked, seeing Sailor Moon nod. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, except die." Sailor Greed's voice spoke, the golden Dollar sign glowing. "Greed Overload!"

Sailor Moon dropped the Moon Tier and fell over. "Sailor Moon!" They shouted, running over to her.

"Hmpf, she isn't effected.. Odd." Sailor Greed mumbled, the Greed Staff vanishing. "Time for me to get-"

Tuxedo Kamen was holding his wand at Sailor Greed's neck. "You're not going anywhere."

"Ohh, the Prince of Earth!" Sailor Greed smirked. "You can't keep me here.. After all, my body isn't here." Her skin started to vanish and then she poffed.

Sailor Moon slowly stood up. "Migaki.. I didn't say goodbye." She mumbled, looking at the others. "The Sin Senshi.." She sighed.

"The Sin Senshi..? Where is your sister? And what is going on?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Didn't Luna explain?" She asked. "Well, Migaki contains the Seven Sin Senshi inside her... she told me they are going to be acting up soon..."

"That's right, Sailor Moon." Sailor X mumbled, walking closer to them. "Greetings Princess, Prince, Sailor Venus and Chibi Moon." She smiled, getting closer. "I am sorry for being so distant. I have...trust issues to say the least." She softly spoke.

Sailor Chibi Moon looked at Sailor X. "Explain to us about you... Like, how you made us eternal." She spoke calmly.

Everyone looked at her. "Of course. It's my mission. I have the power to make you all stronger. I am, after all, the Senshi of Illusions." She smiled. "But, first off, everyone else is in danger right now. Come on." She spoke, walking out the house. Everyone slowly followed.

**Chapter 8**

As the group left the building, Sailor Moon couldn't help but look back. Her mind was racing with the images Migaki showed her. How they played, and when they had nice conversations. Why did her mother want her to forget..?

Sailor Mars noticed her distress. "Sailor Moon, come on, we gotta focus on the others right now." She spoke, noticing the others race off.

"Alright," Sailor Moon nodded, following the others. Sailor Mars smiled and started to follow her. But, something forced her to stop. "Wait... Sailor Moon!" She shouted, the omninous feeling growing. "Something's not right!" She shouted louder.

She stopped running and looked over at Mars. "What is it?" She asked, the others slowly stopping.

"Don't you feel it..?" She asked, looking around. Suddenly, her vision blacked out. When her vision returned, she was not with the girls and Tuxedo Kamen. She was in a palace. "What?" She looked down to see her red princess dress. "How'd I get here..?" She mumbled, walking down the hall. A window was at the end of the hall and she wanted to look out. Once she got the the window, she gasped. She was on Mars!

"Princess Mars," a female spoke. Mars turned around to see Phobos and Deimos. "Princess Venus just arrived, shall we take you to her?" Phobos asked.

She looked at them for a moment. "First, what's going on?" She asked them, glancing back outside.

"Don't you recall? Prince Demando and his Queen are planning an invasion. Venus and the others devised a plan. Princess, are you alright?" Deimos asked.

"His Queen? You mean, our Princess? Sailor Moon?" Princess Mars asked, facing the two. They slowly nodded. "This can't be..." She closed her eyes and put her hands on her temples. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

"Sailor Mars...?" Sailor Moon asked. Sailor Mars opened her eyes and looked at Sailor Moon. The others left. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yea, let's go."

Meanwhile, Venus, Chibi-Moon, X, Neptune, and Uranus were fighting one of Chalcedony's monsters. "Submarine Reflection!" Neptune shouted, the attack missing the monster. "How..?" She questioned.

Chibi-Moon looked at the monster for a moment. "It's really quick, Neptune, and-AH!" She shouted, the monster tackling her to the ground.

"Chibi-Moon!" They all shouted.

Sailor X growled. "Let me handle this..." She took out a boomerang. "Boomerang Vision Swing!" She shouted, throwing the boomerang at the monster. It missed for a moment but swung back around to hit it in the back. Sailor X slowly fell to her knees. "Venus!"

Venus looked over to Sailor X and nodded. "Holy Blade!" She shouted, holding out her hand. Suddenly, her sword appeared into her hand. "Hey, monster!" She shouted, pointing the sword at it. "Don't ever mess with us again!" She held the sword up high. "Venus Holy Blade, strike!" She then swung her sword down to the ground, a wave of light attacking the monster. "Easy!" She smiled, the sword vanishing.

Sailor Uranus was picking up Chibi-Moon. "It seems that monster was more than fast.." She said, her deep blue eyes staring at Chibi-Moon. Her skin had a light blue tint to it and goosebumps covered her skin.

Neptune put her hand on Chibi's forehead. "She's freezing." She mumbled, while Sailor Moon and Mars arrived. "Princess, Mars, welcome." She softly spoke.

Sailor Moon walked up to them. "What happened? Where did Tuxedo Kamen go?" She asked.

Venus sighed. "He went to check on the others. And, well, Chalcedony's monsters have gotten WAAAYYY stronger." She told her. "As you can tell by Chibi-Moon.."

"Oh!" Sailor Moon looked at Chibi-Moon. "How do we..?" She asked them.

Sailor X slowly got up. "Neptune, come here for a moment." She spoke, Neptune walking over to her. "Let me see your mirror." She spoke. Neptune handed her the mirror. "Let's see, here..." She mumbled, holding it up. "Easy." She handed it back. Instantly, her rod appeared. "Stay still..." She mumbled, the ball glowing a seagreen. "Senshi Eternal Make-Up! Sailor Neptune.." She slowly kissed the orb. With that, Neptune began to glow and transform into Eternal Sailor Neptune. "There. Use the mirror to help Chibi-Moon.." She spoke, her hand going on her temple. "I must go.." She turned on her heels and ran off.

Neptune nodded and walked over to the other girls. "Let me try something..." She smiled.

"Eternal Sailor Neptune!" They asked. She nodded. "Where did Sailor X-"

"She left." Neptune answered harshly. "Neptune Deep Sea Harmonize!" She shouted, the mirror's glass glowing. She slowly moved the mirror over Chibi-Moon. The blue tint was vanishing and the goosebumps were smoothing out.

"Neptune.." Uranus smiled as Chibi-Moon sat up.

She looked at everyone and sighed. "That hurt." She chuckled, her fuku vanishing. "Well? Why are we still transformed, dummies." She chuckled, Uranus putting her down. Everyone else detransformed.

Rei eyed Chibi-Usa for a moment. "Hey, can I talk to you... alone?" She asked, everyone eyeing her. She nodded and followed Rei off. The others headed home. "I...I have a question for you.."

Chibi-Usa tilted her head. "What is it, Rei?" She asked.

Biting her lip, she looked to the ground. "While we were running to Neptune and Uranus, I-I saw something.."

"Like a preminition?" She asked.

Rei nodded. "Except, not a good one.. My question is, can you gather Minakp, Ami, and Makoto to meet me at the park? I need to have a serious talk with them." She told her.

With a confused face, Chibi-Usa agreed and ran off to get the girls. Rei watched her run off and felt her heart ache. "Damnit.. Phobos, Deimos, where are you...?" She mumbled, looking to the sky. Suddenly, as if by magic, the two ravens appeared. "Well, well, two lazy ravens finally make an apperence." She groaned.

The two ravens shifted into their human forms. "Princess, sorry we are late.." Phobos sighed, bowing.

"It's fine." Rei grunted, looking off into the distance. "I had.. a bad preminition." She told them. "I need you two to find the Black Moon clan, and report to me where they are." She ordered.

Deimos looked up to her. "If I may ask, what was the preminition?" She softly asked.

"Another world ending one?" Phobos asked, raising her eye brow. Rei's face twitched at the words. "Ahh, I see. None of our business. Deimos, let's go. We'll report back soon." She responded, turning back to the raven. Deimos followed.

She ran her hand through her jet black hair and glanced over to the park. There was Makoto, Minako, and Ami. Chibi-Usa must have been needed. "Good, just them.." She walked over to them.

"Rei! Chibi-Usa told us you needed to have a serious conversation." Ami said, looking at Rei.

Minako smirked. "Somebody's in a bad mood! She watched me, Chibi-Usa and Michiru turn eternal!" She chuckled. Rei glared at her, and she stoped laughing.

"It's not that," she barked. "I had a preminition. And, well, I do NOT want it to come true." She told them.

Makoto rose her eyebrow. "World ending?" She asked.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Listen, we need to be on full guard for Usagi, alright?"

"When aren't we?" Minako asked.

As her fists curled, Rei could feel her temper grow. "Shut it, Minako!" She growled. "What I saw is the worst thing! We don't win! THEY WIN!" She shouted, her foot stomping. "We don't protect Usagi well enough and THEY get her! We are forced to flee to our HOME PLANETS just to defend ourselves!" She screamed, her eyes watering. "So, we need to be on TOP GUARD! Alright?"

Minako, Ami, and Makoto were staring at her. "Rei, is this..true?" Ami asked.

"Of course it is!"

Makoto nodded. "Then, one of us has to be at her side, 24/7."

The other two nodded. "But, I can't. I have my concerts." Minako sighed.

"I can be there for her at night, but during the day I'm studying.." Ami mumbled.

Rei looked over to Makoto. "Then, we'll split the day time." Rei spoke, seeing Makoto nod. "Good. Well, I remember how Sailor X seemed...nicer. Maybe she knows of this too. That we have to protect her." Rei mumbled, her finger landing on her lip.

"Hey! Maybe me and Ami can go find more info on Sailor X!" Minako smiled. "Kakusei seemed to know a lot.. Let's ask him!" She smiled. Ami nodded. "We'll see you guys later! Protect Usagi! Venus Eternal, Make- Up!" She shouted, holding up her left hand. On it was a orange charm braclet with charms of venus. Soon after, she was Eternal Sailor Venus.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Ami shouted, holding up her Mercury Crystal. She transformed into Super Sailor Mercury. "Bye girls!" Mercury shouted, running off with Venus.

Makoto sighed. "They could have stayed human.." She chuckled. "Let's go find Usagi!" She smiled, seeing Rei's solemn face. "Don't worry, we will try very hard to make sure that doesn't come true." Makoto reasured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rei nodded and they ran off to find Usgai.

Meanwhile, Toshima was curled up in her home, her body shaking. "Why... why am I so weak.." She cried, mosture leaving her mouth. "Pegaus, where are you when I need to talk to you..?" She mumbled, falling over.

Suddenly, Pegaus appeared beside her. "Sailor X, wake up." He nudged her slightly with his nose.

She turned over and noticed him. "So, you came." She mumbled, sitting upright. "I-I need to ask you of a favor."

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Will you...protect Chibi-Usa forever?" Toshima asked. He tilted his head. "I mean, once my job's done here and I... leave... will you keep a watchful eye on her?" She asked, standing up. "Will you?" She asked firmer.

Pegaus nodded. "I'll protect her even if I die."

"Good." She mumbled, slowly walking over to a pillar. "And.. can you make sure they never find out who I am...?" She mumbled. "Cause, I can't get to connected to them or else."

A swift sigh left his lips. "If you desire that, I shall." He spoke, turning around.

"Wait, Pegaus." She spoke, turning around. "Also, protect the Princess' of the Moon... especally _my_ princess." Toshima mumbled.

"Your princess?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Princess Migaki, the eldest princess." She answered coldly. "She's... in Black Moon's hands currently."

With another sigh, he nodded. "I will." And with that, he vanished.

Toshima sighed and fell over to the ground. "I think I should stay resting for a bit... Transforming three of them in a week is hard.. And using my boomerang made it worse." She yawned as her eye lids fell down. Her body grew limp and she drifted off.

"Kakusei!" Venus shouted, looking around the old house where Princess Migaki was. "UGH! He should be here.." She frowned.

Mercury sighed. "He could be with Luna, afterall, she is his daughter." She softly spoke, looking at Venus. "How does it feel to be eternal...?" She asked.

"Feels great! I wonder what weapon you'll get when you change! Maybe it'll be a harp!" She chuckled, looking at the old house. "Hey, wait... the hole.. It's fixed!" She pointed out. "Let's go in and see if he's there!" Venus smiled, dragging Mercury.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, Venus.." Mercury mumbled, watching Venus' hand grasp the doorhandle. When the door was opened, their fuku's were instantly glowing. "Hmm?"

When then took a step in, it seemed their fuku's grew. They were no longer skirts, but a dress. "Hey, how'd we become in princess form?" Venus questioned, looking around. "Wow, it looks like the White Moon Kingdom! It wasn't like this before.." She mumbled, walking around.

Mercury slowly followed. "Wait, Venus... I hear purring." She mumbled, pointing down the hall. The two walked, slowly, down the hall to see a white and grey cat sleeping. "Kakusei!" Mercury whispered. Venus rolled her eyes and nudged him.

"Wake up!" She exclaimed. His blue eyes flashed open and his legs bolted straigh. "Good morn'!"

"Huh? Mercury, Venus?" He asked, sighing. "Thank god, I thought you were one of those Black Moon creatures." He smiled, sitting. "What do you want here?" Kakusei asked softly.

Venus smirked. "We wanna know more about Sailor X."

His fur stood on end for hearing that name. "How... you know of her?" He asked, standing up. "Dear me.." He shook his head. "This can't be good.. Wait, do you know her human form!"

"No, we were hoping you would shead some light on that." Mercury smiled.

Kakusei glared at them. "Sorry, I can't be of help. Now, go. I'm sure Usgai need you." He growled, turning away.

"Sour pussy cat." Venus sighed, walking over to the door. "Let's go, maybe we can just stalk Sailor X the next time we see her." She joked, walking out the door.

In the meantime, Usagi was listening to Rei and Makoto talk. She had no interest at all. It was late, diner was done, and they were still here. "Rei, Makoto.. Why are you girls here, no offence." She mumbled, seeing the two look at her. "I mean, you've never stayed this late after diner. Mama's food normally scares you away."

Rei and Makoto exchanged glances. They had agreed not to let Usagi know. "Well, we were thinking of having a big sleep over! You know, to cellebrate!" Makoto smiled.

"Cellebrate what?" Usagi asked.

They chuckled. "Well, Minako's concerts, Makoto's on-going recipe book, Ami's studies, and our health!" Rei lied.

Usagi smiled, "I needed this!" She grinned. "I'll get the sleeping bags!" She exclaimed, running upstairs.

Minako and Ami walked in while she ran up the stairs. "Any news on Sailor X?" Rei asked.

"No, Kakusei won't tell us anything." Minako frowned.

"Well, for now," Makoto paused, "we are keeping Rei's preminition to ourselves. We don't want to worry Usagi."

"Right," Minako and Ami spoke as Usagi came down.

"Sleepover time!" She smiled as the others chuckled.

**Chapter 9**

"Wake up, princess." Jasper growled, kicking the sleeping girl. She groaned and slowly sat up. "The future kings calls you." He ordered, waiting till she got up.

Migaki's orange eyes opened slowly. _At least I got over two days of sleep... That's goodish_, she thought as she stood. "Jasper, tell him I will not be coming when he calls." She spoke coldly, looking at him. Her dress was torn to pieces from fighting her way out. She was so close, but so far.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Too bad," he grabbed a chain and yanked. Magically, chains appeared around her hands. He pulled Migaki from the tiny cell. As they walked, Migaki felt her heart race. The halls were dark and mysterious, nothing like the Moon Kingdom. Memebers of the Black Moon clan glared at her as she walked. Some were reconizable, others weren't. Within a few minutes, Migaki was in the ballroom of Demando's castle. The tiles were a dark blue and the walls were deep red. The lighting was dull, and many silver and black crystals lined the place. At the front of the room stood a large king like chair. A glass of red wine sat on the chair's armrest. The man in the chair was no other than Prince Demando. Everything was the same, except he wore a new outfit. It was dark black with stars all over it. "Here she is, Prince," Jasper mumbled, before running off.

"Ahh, Princess Migaki, good morning." Demando smirked, grabbing the goblet of wine. "I trust you've slept well."

Migaki stood silent. "Why do you even bother with me, Demando?" She asked, feeling the chains vanish. "After all, it is my sister who you lust for."

Demando started to laugh. "Lust, such an approperate word." He stood and stared at Migaki. "Afterall, Lust lies in you."

"And she'll never escape, like Greed did." She hissed at him, feeling her hand curl. "Just let me go," Migaki stated.

"As if, you are apart of my plan. I just can't give a part of my plan away.." He mumbled. "Esmeraude!" He called. A female with long green hair appeared at his command. Her skin was a dark brown, mixed with other colors. She had the figure of a woman, but the hands of a beast. "Did you collect any information for my plan?"

She nodded. "Yes, Prince. A solider has fallen in love with Sailor Moon, and another one wishes for Tuxedo Kamen. I've located them with ease." She smiled.

Demando smirked. "Well, who are they?"

"Sailor Pluto and Sailor Star Fighter." She answered.

Migaki looked at Esmeraude. "Sailor Pluto wishes for the Earth prince?" She asked, growling. "That's impossible."

Demando nodded. "Interesting... Have Chalcedony send one of her monsters to this Star Fighter and lure all the soliders from that planet here." He smirked, seeing Esmeraude nodd and vanish. "Ahh, this keeps getting better!"

Migaki felt her body heat up. With out warning, her eyes flashed to a deep blood red and the red jewel on her necklace shone. "What are you planning!" She ordered.

He looked at her for a moment and laughed. "Dear Migaki, there are so many things I'm planning. And you letting the Sins take you over is one." He laughed, walking towards her. "I say, how many days till your birthday..?" He asked, eyeing her.

She dared not to answer. "My birthday doesn't happen this year." She chuckled, her eyes returning to normal.

Demando smirked. "Is that so...?" He made a calendar appear in his hands. The month on it was Febuary. "Oh look, the 29th is written for this year." He laughed.

Migaki stared at it. "No... No...NO!" She whined, feeling her powers bubble. "That's not right!"

Demando grinned. "I can't wait for that day. Looks like it's only two days away."

"I'll be free by then!" Migaki shouted. "I will!"

A sly grin grew on his face. "Oh? Really? How about, I have a monster attack you. If you defeat it, I'll let you go. How about that?" He asked. Migaki nodded. "Chalcedony! Send a monster here!" He ordered, going back to his throne.

Without warning, a large lion formed. "A lion?" Migaki asked, feeling a compact appear in her hand. She held it up, staring at it. The compact was pure white with a golden cresent moon. Around the moon were jems of the Sins. "Glory Shine, Make-Up!" She shouted, feeling the power fill her. Within seconds, her torn up dress was replaced with a Sailor Fuku. The skirt and collar was a light pink. Her shoes were a plain white with straps up to her knees. And finally, on her back were large, feathered wings. "Sailor Shine is finally back!" She smiled, a Moon Stick appearing in her hand. "Ready to set me free, Demando?" She laughed, pointing the Moon Stick at the lion-monster. The moon cresent began to glow pink. "Shining Moon, beautiful light!" She shouted, lifting it up to her head. She light touches her head with the Moon Stick and a bright light shone at the lion-monster. She smiled, thinking she did it. She didn't.

The lion-monster lunged at her, knocking the Moon Stick from her hand. "He isn't that easy to deafeat, Sailor Shine." Demando laughed.

Migaki worried as the lion-monster lifted it's paw. "Wrath, be free!" She shouted, feeling her body go numb. A dark red light covered her and the lion-monster pounced off. When the light died off, nothing much changed. Her eyes were a blood red, and she held a long silver blade in her hand. "Ahh, feels good to be free!" She smiled, her voice different. "Really? The mythical moon princess couldn't defeat that thing?" She laughed. "Let's kill this thing."

The lion lunged at Sailor 'Wrath' and she held up her sword. The monster missed her, and she had an open shot. Sailor 'Wrath' jummped into the air and came flying down onto the monster. Her sword cut threw it, leaving blood spew out. "Good job, Wrath." Demando clapped, the lion vanishing.

"Whatever." She yawned, looking around. "This doesn't look like the Moon Kingdom.. Where's that wrench I was so close to killing?"

Demando looked at Wrath. "The past queen? Mother of your captor? Oh, she's dead."

Wrath growled, "what! I wanted to kill that wimp!" She exclaimed, the sword vanishing. "Crap, she's trying to gain control..." She mumbled, putting her hands on her head.

"Just follow my commands and you can kill your captor, how bout that?" Demando smirked. She nodded before her eyes turned back to the light orange. "Well, you didn't defeat the monster, Wrath did."

Sailor Shine sighed and detransformed. "I can't believe I couldn't defeat that thing.." She frowned, looking at her necklace.

Demando looked at her. "Do you wish for your real power to be released? Not clouded by the Sins?" He asked. Migaki glared at him. "Why not?"

"Simple." She said, rubbing her forehead. "It's my duty. I must do this to protect her.." Migaki mumbled, looking away.

He rose his eyebrow. "Ahh, _her_," he mumbled. "One day, Sailor Moon.." He looked next to him. There sat a throne like his, except pure white. "You'll be mine.."

Migaki looked at Demando. "At least, can you explain your plan so I can try to stop it?" She asked, having a total different reason.

Demando shrugged. "Why not, you may agree to it." He smirked, sipping his wine. "We wait until the Sins finally escape your body. They do my simple bidding, like for Lust. She'll make Pluto and this Star Fighter to have intense feelings for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. But, of course, Star Fighter will only be to influence the boy to be with Pluto. The other Sins will attack the other soliders. Soon, the princess will arrive here, ready to free you or anyone else I capture. I offer a simple deal, which she'll never refuse." He paused, sipping more wine. "Then, she'll be my queen."

"After that, what will happen?" Migaki asked. "Rule the world?"

He laughed. "Not just Earth, the universe."

Migaki rolled her eyes. "That plan has so many holes in it." She told him. "One, I will _never_ let the Sins free. Two, Sailor Moon will notice that the Sins are messing with her. And Three, she'll _never_ be your queen." She shrugged.

Demando smirked. "You'll be surprised," he said, the black cresent turning into an eye. "All this pratice on you with my eye has surely helpped me."

She laughed. "Helpped you how? You never have controlled me, and never will." Migaki said, turning around. "I can feel it... something will happen here to my sister, but nothing horrible." She stated.

Demando growled. "Jasper! Take her back to her quarters, I am done with her for now." Jasper appeared and nodded. The chains formed on her hands again and she was pulled away.

Migaki and Jasper exchanged no words as they walked. Once Migaki was locked in her cell, she took out her compact. "Calling the solemn warrior, Sailor X." She whispered, her vision blanking. When her eyes opened, she was in black space. Stars were flickering lightly, but one was shining the brightest. The star began to form into a person. "Sailor X, greetings."

Sailor X appeared infront of her. "Greetings, my princess." She bowed. "Why does my princess call?"

With a sigh, she tore off her necklace. "I call you for this." She tossed the seven gemed necklace to her. "The Sins, they are near their awakening. What I plan is to have them fully inside me. And they can control me at any moment, when the Prince orders." She paused, surveying the blank expression on Sailor X's face. "This way, only one sin may be free at a time. Demando plans to use them all against my sister."

"But, then, we'll have to attack you." Sailor X stated. "I can't let you be hurt."

Migaki frowned. "Right now, your princess is Sailor Moon. I've heard what he plans, and it shall change the world. Now, I know your powers... you can change this. How many have you changed?"

Sailor X sighed. "Three ma'am... but I can't keep this up."

A soft smile grew on Migaki's face. "Then use my power." She spoke, the Moon Stick appearing. "Merge these together."

"I can never do that, princess." Sailor X blankly said. "I must do things my own way."

"As you desire." Migaki mumbled, looking away. "So, Sailor X... I have a wish."

"A wish?"

Migaki nodded. "Yes. Even if my sister is in her ultimate form... I wish for her to be more powerful."

Sailor X stared at her in shock. "What? Eternal is the strongest form I can do!"

"She'll be eternal... but pure." Migaki smiled. "I know you made one Sailor Solider 'pure' before; I bet you can do it again."

Her face was in pure shock. "But, but... that was a long time ago, when I wanted to show my power off!"

Migaki smiled again. "You can do it, I know you can."

Sailor X nodded. "Yes, princess."

"Oh, and another thing," Migaki smiled. "Keep up the good work." And with that, Migaki vanished.

Sailor X stood in the black space in total silence. "Princess...Migaki..." She mumbled, feeling her eyes water. "I will not let you hurt yourself. I'll find Demando and kill him for you. I'll end this, I'll end it without the other princess's help." She growled, vanishing as well.

Meanwhile, at the sleepover, everyone was asleep except Usagi. She looked at the girls with a big grin. "They fell asleep so quickly." She whispered, looking over at Minako. "Hehehe, she's snoring." She giggled, yawning. Her eyes slowly closed. "I guess..sleeping won't be so-bad." She fell over on her sleeping bag. "In a few months, we'll be out of highschool.. I wonder if Mamoru will..." She yawned, falling asleep.

_"Usagi!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled. "USAGI!" ___

_Without notice, Usagi attacked him. "I don't care for you anymore!" She growled, a black moon cresent glowing on her face. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled. ___

_All the soliders were staring at her. "How did this happen!" Mars shouted, her eyes wattering. "We were with her, 24/7!" ___

_Venus cried, "I don't know... now she's like Migaki." She cried, falling over. ___

_Chibi Moon's skin was softly fading. "Mama... Please, Saturn, save my mama and papa... this isn't right." She weeped. ___

_"We...can't do anything, Chibi Moon." Saturn mumbled, gripping her glave. "If I end everything... it all will be gone. Nothing will be reborn." ___

_Star Fighter curled her fists. "Dumpling! Stop this!" She shouted, tears falling from her eyes. ___

_Usagi glared at them all. "You all are so weak!" She growled. "I'll kill you all!" ___

_She started to gather power in her hand, but someone pushed her down. It was Toshima. "Princess? The future Queen? Ya...right." She mumbled, holding a knife in her hand. "None of you are sane enough to free her, then I'll do it." She sat on Usagi and held the knife up on her neck. "Time to be free, Sailor Moon."_

Usagi sat up, screaming. It was still night time, and the others were sleeping. "What was that?" She whispered, her hand rubbing her neck. "Why did Toshima...want to kill me?" She mumbled, looking around. "And how did Rei and Minako know about that..?" She asked herself. "I'll ask in the morning." She mumbled, falling back asleep.


End file.
